Numerous brake systems are known for vehicles and also for other purposes, e.g. hydraulic brake systems with central pressure generation and with central control. As a result of the central pressure production long brake lines, for example longer than one meter, are typical. Known examples are disk brakes with brake cylinders, or drum brakes with brake shoes which are also actuated by brake cylinders.